doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Image Beret
Image Beret is an episode from the 1979 series. Plot Nobita is using Shizuka as a model for his drawing homework and Shizuka asks him how long he's going to take, as he's been trying to draw her image for awhile. Nobita assures her that it won't take long just as Doraemon arrives. Feeling tired, Shizuka moves a bit causing Nobita to scrap his drawing and scold her for moving. Having had enough of Nobita's incompetency, Shizuka leaves as she needs to do her homework, leaving Nobita without a model. As Nobita laments about not being able to finish his drawing homework, Doraemon helps him by presenting the Image Beret gadget. He explains that by wearing the beret, a person can create a replica of the thing that they're thinking about; he creates a replica Dorayaki as an example. Doraemon encourages Nobita to create a replica of Shizuka using the beret and Nobita does so, to his delight. As Nobita dotes on the replica Shizuka, Doraemon reminds him that it's a replica not the real Shizuka and to do his drawing homework. Through half drawing and half procrastination Nobita ends up finishing his drawing - which turns out badly - and Doraemon laughs at it, much to Nobita's annoyance. With Doraemon gone out, Nobita tries again only to get the same result. Giving up, he decides to take a nap, but upon seeing the replica Shizuka he decides to go to Shizuka's house to show her the replica. Shizuka is amazed by the replica and Nobita suggests that they play a word game using the beret. While playing, Nobita accidentally thinks about a giant whale and a huge whale lands on Shizuka's room, nearly crushing her while Nobita barely escapes out of the room. Nobita takes his excuse and leaves while Shizuka cries out to him. As Nobita flees, he ends up at the empty lot where Gian is drawing a nervous Suneo as his model. Deciding to have a little fun, Nobita creates a replica monster and causes both of them to flee. As Gian catches up to Suneo and contemplate how can a monster exist in the empty lot, they realize that it must've been Nobita's prank using one of Doraemon's gadgets. Infuriated, they decide to look for him, but not before Gian punches Suneo in the eye for supposedly ditching him, causing him to get knocked out. As Nobita gleefully thinks about who to prank next, Doraemon arrives and angrily demands him to return the beret; having seen the various pranks he's done from above. Nobita pleads with him to have the gadget for a little longer, however Doraemon furiously refuses to do so. In retaliation, Nobita thinks of a bunch of mice and creates replicas of them, causing Doraemon to flee in terror. As Nobita laughs at Doraemon's situation, Gian arrives behind him and takes the beret from him. Using the beret, he creates a replica boulder and sets it on Nobita as revenge for the earlier prank, causing Nobita to flee. Gian, impressed with the gadget, heads home where his mother scolds him and orders him to look after the shop while she heads out for groceries. As she leaves, Gian angrily thinks of his mom as a violent gorilla and heads to the shop, unaware that a cloud has formed above from the beret. Later on, as Nobita dejectedly walks by, having escaped from the boulder, he notices that a group has formed at the Gouda household. Curious to know what happened, Nobita pushes his way into the crowd and finds that Gian is getting severely punished by his mom for creating replicas of her as a demon, a gorilla, and a pig. As Nobita laughs at Gian's suffering, Gian swears to beat up Nobita when he gets the chance. Fearing for his life, Nobita immediately flees and decides to head back home. Meanwhile Suneo, Doraemon, and Shizuka are standing at the Nobi residence entrance, all of them very angry and waiting for Nobita to show up so that they can punish him. The episode ends with Nobita watching them from afar and begging for someone to help. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Gian's Mother Gadgets used * Image Beret * Take-copter Trivia Gallery Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes in 1988 Category:Episodes centered around Nobita